Love last forever
by lilcutiecherypie
Summary: (complete)Randy Orton's friend Laura and John Cena have a connection but Randy doesn't want his friend heart to break again espically by his best friend. How far is Randy willingly to go to make sure they don't hook up?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I wish I owned John and Randy but sadly I don't. They belong to WWE and their selves. This is not true and I do not know anything about their true personal lives. So please don't sue me. I'm too young to be sue.(Laura Whitehead belongs to me though. AN: Don't worry the story gets better this is just a short introduction to the main characters.  
  
"I'm sorry Randy but if your friend doesn't come in through those doors in the next 30 seconds I'm out of here." John said starting to stand up.  
"Sit back down." Randy hiss. "There she is."  
Randy Orton and John Cena were sitting in a diner after a house show waiting for one of Randy's friend to come. When a girl around 5'5 skinny wearing a mini skirt and a light blue t-shirt comes running in crying. Randy gets up and hugs her.  
"Laura what's wrong?"  
"Frank said he wants to restart his life without me."  
"Laura he will come around and it would be better if he didn't. He is just an asshole and has treated you like shit since you guys got together."'  
"That's what everyone says but..."  
"Because it's true. But nothing and you know it."  
Laura looks at John and smiles.  
"I'm going to freshen up. You didn't tell you were bringing a friend with you."  
With that said Laura heads the rest room.  
"What was that about?" John asked.  
"Her boyfriend, Frank, is always going dumping her. Then asks her back out she always takes him back. She really loves him. She buys him everything and anything but then he has not got her one gift."  
"You guys must be close how you guys meet?" John asked.  
"My friend went out with him and they broke up when me and her went through rough times. It ended up us being best friends since then." Laura said walking up to them. "It's nice to meet you John."  
"Nice to meet you to Laura." John said. "You a fan?"  
"Yeah, I have been for almost 18 years. If you don't mind me asking how old are you John?"  
"22 and yourself?"  
"21"  
"In college?"  
"Yeah I'm a student at University of Houston but I rather be a singer."  
"You should really hear her sometime she has a great voice." Randy pitched in before anybody else could say something. Randy looks at his watch. "We should be heading out."  
"When will you guys be back?"  
"In three weeks we have Raw in San Antonio." John said.  
"Okay Randy you should stay at my house instead of a hotel plus it gives us time to catch up. John your can come to."  
"Shall do" With that Randy gave her a hug and quick kiss on the cheek as Randy heads out the door to his car.  
Laura gives John a hug. "Be careful and call me sometime. Randy can give you my number."  
Laura kisses John's lips and John deepens it. Laura pushes back and stares at John smiling. John smiles and leaves going into Randy's car still smiling.  
Randy says, "Laura is a really amazing girl."  
"Yeah she is."  
The car goes back onto the road and into the next city as Laura sits down smiling to herself. 


	2. Phone call

2 weeks later Laura was doing paperwork for her last year of college when her phone rang. She ran over to the living room picking up the cordless. "Hello" "Hi...uh Laura?" "Yeah this is her who is this?" "Oh hey this is John I just thought I would call to make sure it's still okay if came to her house next week."  
  
She smiled to herself she always thought John was cute. "Yeah it's perfectly fine" "So did you and your boyfriend ever get back together?" "No but I'm getting over him maybe they were right about him being an asshole." "How long have u guys been together?" "Not counting break ups 8 months counting them 2 months. I think this time we are really through."  
"That's cool. So tell me about you."  
"Let's see... My name is Laura Michelle Whitehead. I'm 21 and go to UOH. I would like to become a singer. My dad is a senate. So I don't see him much. My mom passed away after giving birth to me."  
"I'm sorry about your mom."  
"It's alright. Tell me something about yourself."  
"I'm 22 and I'm from Massachusetts. There is nothing really to say. I'm getting a record deal. This rap gimmick really helped out."  
"That's awesome. I mostly listen to hard rock but I bet you're a great rapper."  
"You better believe it. You can't see me." John chuckles.  
"But I can in a week."  
"Cute. But I have to go my match is next."  
"Good luck"  
"Thanks bye."  
John hangs up and has a huge smile on. Randy comes up to John.  
"I wouldn't bother trying to get with her. I don't want any guys breaking her heart for awhile including you."  
"Try to stop me." John goes to the gorilla waiting for his music.  
As Laura hangs up her phone the phone rings again.  
"Hello."  
"Hey baby."  
"Hey my love."  
"So how's the plan working?"  
"Perfect I think I can really pull this thing off with John without anyone realizing what happens."  
"Hope so but hey I got to run just checking in I love you."  
"I love you to Frank"  
They both hang up and Laura sighs wondering if her plan really is going to work. 


	3. Club

AN-Sorry it took me so long. My computer went crazy and I had writer block. Plus this is one is lot longer then the rest. I do not own anyone but Laura and Melanie. They own themselves or Vince McMahon owns them. Yes I know John is on Smackdown but we can use out imaginations can't we?  
  
1 week later  
  
Laura runs to Randy giving him a huge hug. She smiles seeing John. John gives her a hug. They got to the baggage claim. Laura takes Randy bags and starts walking to the parking lot and to her car.  
"You are just going to let her take the bags?" John question picking up his bags following Laura a few steps behind with Randy.  
"Trust me. I learned while you are at Laura's house she is going to do most of the work and won't stop arguing until she gets her way. That is one of her bad qualities."  
Laura puts Randy bags in the trunk. John gives her his bags as she does the same thing.  
"Nice car." Randy says looking at Laura's red Corvette.  
"Thanks my dad gave it to me for my 16 birthday."  
They all get in the car with Laura driving. Randy is in the front seat catching up with Laura and John is in the backseat already asleep.  
"So what's the deal with Frank?" Randy asked.  
"Well he thinks we are back together, but I'm going to dump him right after I play a trick on him. I have to get him back for all those months he treated me like shit."  
"About time you got some brains."  
"What does that mean?" She hissed.  
"How many times has that jerk cheated on you?"  
"Uh 2 maybe 3 times."  
"You shouldn't have taken him back the first time."  
"Yeah I know that now."  
"So what's this plan you have with Frank?"  
"You have to wait and see. Oh did you bring clothes to go to the club?"  
"How did I know we were going to go the club?"  
"I'll take that as a yes and because we always do."  
"I told John to also don't worry."  
"Thanks."  
Laura parks her car in the driveway. John wakes up and gets out of the car. Randy and Laura get out of the car shutting the doors and getting the bags out of the trunk.  
"Wow nice house." John said walking up to the two-story brick house.  
"Yeah my dad paid for it."  
"He sounds like a great dad."  
Randy hits John in the stomach with an elbow saying, "Don't talk about her family it gets her upset." Just a low enough so he thought Laura couldn't hear him.  
"Randy it's okay. He was a great dad when I saw him. I was mostly brought up by my nanny who past away a year ago. And my mom well you I told you that she died right when I was born. So I never knew her." Laura said whipping a tear away.  
"Oh I'm sorry." John said nervously.  
"Really John it's okay let's go in and show you guys to your rooms so you can get some sleep. You guys must be beat after the flight and it being midnight already. I'll make you some breakfast in the morning."  
Laura took them inside.  
"Wow how many rooms does this place have?" John asked.  
"It has a kitchen, dining room, living room, den, game room, 4 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms. It is kind of big for just me, but my dad wouldn't take no for an answer. If you want we can go swimming tomorrow. How long are you guys staying anyway?" Laura rambled.  
"We have to leave Sunday night to go to Raw. Since today is Friday it is midnight so 3 days."  
"Cool we can just hang around the house today. Since today is Friday." Laura mocked Randy. Then tomorrow we can go to the club. Sunday do whatever you guys want to."  
"Sounds cool to me." John spoke up. "Where's the guestroom?"  
"I'll show you. Randy you know were your room is. Hopefully."  
"Randy has a room?"  
"She had this house since she was 18 and I always hung around plus if I didn't she going to turn it into a dolphin room."  
"Dolphin room?"  
"All my bedrooms have animal stuff in it, besides Randy's, mine is turtle, the one you will be staying is shark, and the other is whale."  
"Like the ocean?"  
"Love it. One day I want to move to Florida." Laura said while showing John inside his bedroom. Randy had already left to his.  
"Wow, this is filled with sharks." John said while looking over the bedroom.  
Laura giggled. "I guess I want overboard?"  
"Maybe just a tad." John said laughing.  
"Night" Laura said while leaving.  
"Night" John said smiling to himself watching her leave.  
The next morning John woke up got up and went to the kitchen getting lost a few times. John saw Randy sitting down at the table reading the paper.  
"Morning. What time is it?" John asked.  
Randy looked up seeing John in just his boxers. "Morning and it's 9."  
"How long have you been up?"  
"I woke up at 8:15 and took a shower."  
"Is Laura up?"  
"Yeah she out feeding her turtles. It right out that door." Randy points the door on the other side of the Kitchen.  
John walks out the door while Randy quickly doors to the door window to see what happens.  
Laura gets out of the huge cage that has a small pool in it. She shuts the cage door and locks it. She looks up at John, and jumps up.  
"Hmm John did you forget to put something on this morning?" Laura said looking at John in just his boxers."  
John looks down. "Oh shit!" He yells and runs inside. As gets in the door he sees Randy right by the door holding his stomach laughing. John slaps Randy's back while asking where the bathroom is. Randy tells him and John runs off into the guestroom putting on clothes and going to the bathroom. Laura walked in a few minutes later.  
"That was mean but thank you."  
Randy laughs. "I knew you would love it."  
  
Randy sits on a chair by the table while Laura starts making breakfast. John comes back down wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Nice to know you know how to get dress." Laura giggled.  
"Oh hush woman." John said spanking Laura then going to sit down next to Randy.  
"Hey was that actually necessary?" Laura said winking.  
John and Laura started laughing while Randy just rolled his eyes.  
Laura put down some waffles for everyone as she sat down and they all ate with Laura and John flirting the whole times much to Randy disgust. After they were finished Laura started doing the dishes.  
"Laura the breakfast was great but if you don't mind I need to talk to John for a couple of minutes." Randy said.  
"Okay, I'll do the dishes while you guys talk and then we can go swimming if you guys want." Laura said smiling at John.  
"Laura breakfast was great but why don't you allow Randy or I to do the dishes."  
"No I will do the dishes you guys go talk."  
"But you already made..."  
"No!"  
"You heard the lady we need to chat anyway John." Randy said pulling John into the living room.  
"Laura won't allow people to do stuff for her when she was little her nanny did everything for her and she always got called a spoiled little brat. So now even when dad begs her to have a maid or anything she says no and she will do stuff on her own. She wants to prove that isn't spoiled."  
"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about Randy?" John asked starring at Randy with a questioning look on his face.  
"No, I see you have a thing for Laura and like I said before I won't allow you to go out with her!"  
"First off how do you know I have a thing for Laura? Second your not my or her parents third off why do you care so much? Do you have a thing for her?"  
"No! She is like my little sister! That would be wrong dude."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"I told you before I'm not letting anyone break her hear again especially you!"  
"Who said she would agree? Who said I would break up with her? Randy just slow downs a bit. Nothing will probably happen."  
"You better hope so or it is you who will pay."  
With that said Laura comes in from the kitchen.  
"You guys done with your talk?"  
"Yeah let's go for a swim." Randy said starring at John.  
"Okay you guys did bring swimsuit?"  
"No but I have one in my room." Randy said winking at Laura.  
Laura just rolled her eyes and looked at John. "How about you John?"  
"Yeah I brought one."  
"Okay good I'll meet you guys down here." Laura says that as she beginning walking up the stars. John is about to go up when Randy tugs on his shirt.  
"Remember what I said or else!" Randy said going up the stairs.  
John looked at him blankly and then started going up the stairs. About 10 minutes later John and Randy are sitting on the couch waiting for Laura to come down.  
"Any day now Laura!" Randy yelled.  
"Be patient anyway I'm ready." Laura said walking out the doors of the kitchen into the backyard. "It looks like you guys are the slow ones."  
The guys get up and go out the door. John just stares at Laura in her baby blue string bikini. Laura was in the turtle cage petting a turtle shell.  
"How many turtles do you have?" John asked putting his feet in the pool.  
"Two one male one female. The male name is Randy and the female name is Rebecca."  
"You named your turtle after Randy?" John asked giving a questioning look on his face.  
"Yeah he brought me it for my 16 birthday. Turtles have always been my favored animals and Randy talked to my dad about getting me one. So Randy got me a male turtle and Rebecca Hickenbottem got me the female one. The least I could do was name the turtles after them. Shawn built the cage for them. They are really nice neighbors."  
"Wait Shawn Michaels is your neighbor?"  
"Well he is your co worker why is it a big deal for him to be my neighbor?"  
"Actually I set them up after learning Shawn would never be interest in me of course. I baby sit Cameron all the time."  
Randy jumps in the pool causing Laura and John to stop talking and look at Randy.  
"You think that was a splash? John runs and jumps into the pool making a bigger splash. "Now that was a splash!"  
Laura had close and lock the turtle gate and now was on the diving board. She did a Swanton bomb making even a bigger splash then John.  
"You win!" John and Randy said in unison.  
After hours of splashing each other, races, games, and everything you would expect from a 5 year old they went back in for some pizza. After having dinner they all went to bed. The next morning after eating breakfast and doing the dishes, John finally got her to let him help her, they decided to go a club.  
"So what club is this?" John asked.  
"It's my best friend club. It really is a nice club. So you two up to going."  
"I love the club, and of course I love Melanie." Randy said smiling.  
"Bah should have known you would of said that, but Randy please she just broke up with her boyfriend also. Be nice."  
"I will. Aren't I always?" Laura stared at Randy and was about to say something. "Never mind, don't answer that." Randy said going up the stairs.  
"John Cena is always ready to go to a club especially with a sexy chick like yourself."  
Laura blushed and went up the stairs to get ready with John always going up to his the guest bedroom to get ready. An hour later they all come down ready to go. Laura was wearing a black mini skirt with a tight navy blue shirt with yellow writing saying sexy momma. She had her black hair down and had black high heels on. Randy had black leather pants and nice white shirt on. John was wearing khakis and a blue t-shirt. They all get in Laura's corvette and drive a good thirty minutes to the club. The line was long to get into the club.  
"Wow this place must be good." John said starring at all the people.  
"Of course it is Melanie runs it." Randy said smiling thinking of Melanie.  
"I paid for everything!" Laura almost yelled.  
"You do?" John asked.  
"Yeah it was a birthday gift for her 18 birthday."  
"Remind me to stay good friends with you until my birthday,"  
They all laughed and went to the big bouncer.  
"Who do you think you are cutting everyone in line? Get back to the back!"  
"I'm Melanie best friend! I paid for this club!"  
"Yeah right everyone says that." The bouncer slaps Laura.  
Randy and John were about to kill the bouncer when Melanie comes out.  
"What is all the fuss?" She looks at the bouncer.  
"These three were cutting everyone boss."  
Melanie looks at Laura, Randy, and John then back at the bouncer. "You stupid idiot this Laura Whitehead! She gave this place to me for my birthday! This is Randy Orton one of closest friends! That's John Cena! He's one of the best wrestlers today! And you slapped my best friend! After tonight you fired! Wait no you fired right now and you won't get your first paycheck here. If you sue they will sue you for assaulting a customer! Joe get out here we need someone to take Bob's place!"  
Bob's leaves as John Cena, Randy Orton, Laura, and Melanie walk into the club.  
"Your with John? Fred is here and you know he's going to be super pissed!" Melanie said.  
"Fuck Fred!" Laura yelled. "When can I the little trick so I can never see that asshole again!"  
"15 minutes. I'll make sure he doesn't leave until the end of it." Melanie said laughing. "Randy can you help me out?" Melanie said sweetly.  
"Of course" With that Melanie drags Randy away.  
"What's going on?"  
"Revenge on my ex."  
Laura and John start dancing when a big guy comes and punches John in the face.  
"How dare you dance with another guy!" Frank yelled.  
"You know what Frank...  
  
As Laura was about to say something Melanie got on the microphone. "People people people Laura is here today and she would like to sing a song she made for her lovely boyfriend Frank. Would you guy mind?" The crowd cheers. "I'll take that as a no. Now Frank Laura wants you to stand on stage with her as she sings this great song to you. Don't try to go anyway because I got my bouncers and Randy to make sure you don't. You will never forget this night Frank.  
Frank and Laura get on the stage.  
"Frank this one is just for you."  
Laura starts singing. "I've been waiting all day for ya babe, So won't cha come and sit and talk to me, And tell me how we're gonna be together always, Hope you know that when it's late at night, I Hold on to my pillow tight, And think of how you promised me forever, (I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way, (Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say, [Chorus] Get Out, (leave) right now, It's the end of you and me, It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone, 'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies, You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)Tell me why you're looking so confused, When I'm the one who didn't know the truth, How could you ever be so cold, To go behind my back and call my friend , Boy you must have gone and bumped your head, Because you left her number on your phone,(So now after all is said and done) Maybe I'm the one to blame but,(To think that you could be the one)Well it didn't work out that way,[Chorus]I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave, Because my heart is breakin',With every word I'm sayin',I gave up everything I had ,On something that just wouldn't last, But I refuse to cry, No tears will fall from these,Eyeee-eeee-eeees ,Ooooh, ooooh,Get out, [Chorus X3]"(Leave(get out) by JoJo)  
After the song Laura slaps and spits on Frank. "You cheated on the wrong girl one to many times.  
Randy and 3 other big guys go and kick Frank out of the club while the crowd cheers. Laura gets down and goes to John. "What you think?"  
"Wow, You got a great voice!"  
"Thanks"  
Laura, Randy, and John went home around midnight with for once none of them drunk. They went to bed straight away. It was 3 am in the morning. The next day John and Randy leave to go shoot Raw. Laura and John begin talking and John realizes he had fallen more in love with Laura then he thought was possible. Laura thought the same. Melanie and Laura were at the club one night when Laura's cell begins to ring. Laura picks up her cell.  
"Hello?" Laura said and listens for about 5 minutes hung up with tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Melanie asked.  
"Daddy." Laura said and fell down hitting her head on the floor. 


	4. Struggling

A/n-I had to go to Texas for a week and another case of writer's block but my computer is now fixed and this should be the second or third to last chapter. Sorry it took forever. I'm also working on another piece of fiction.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but Laura and Melanie. I wish I owned John Cena though. It's so sad I don't own him.  
  
"Laura what's wrong?" Melanie asked shaking Laura fanatically.

"Dad he he he he's in the hoshoshospital." Laura said bawling.

Melanie put an arm around Laura. "I'm taking you home."

"But don't have you have to work?" Laura asks wiping the tears as more fell.

As they are leaving the club Melanie yells saying she's leaving early tonight. The bouncer just nods his head at his boss. They get into Laura's corvette and drive back to Laura's. The whole way all Laura cried and Melanie just said it's going to be all right. When they arrived at Laura's house they walked inside and just sat on the couch.

"Thanks for bringing me home. I'll call you tomorrow." Laura choked out between the tears. "No, I'm staying here. And don't even try to talk me out. You're my best friend and you helped me out and now it's my turn. So just shut your mouth."

"Bossy" Laura said just above a whisper.

"I learn from the best." Melanie said with a grin trying to lighten the mood.

Laura didn't even smile. She lied on the couch and cried herself to sleep in a couple of minutes. Melanie got up and looked at the clock it was only 8:30. They were taping Raw for when they got home thinking they wouldn't be home for hours. When they were only there for an hour. Melanie turned on the television and flipped to Raw. Just when she flipped it to Raw Laura's cell started ringing.

Quickly Melanie ran to Laura's not wanting it to wake up Laura. "Laura's cell."

Mean while at the arena. John and Randy had had their match and John had gotten hurt.

"How long you going to be out?" Randy asked.

John had broken his wrist during the match. "2 to 3 weeks."

"Damn"

"I know but you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to ask out Laura." John said cheerfully.

Randy gave him an evil stare. "You mean on a date?"

"No I mean I really like her and I want to just go with her. I don't know how to explain it. I feel more comfortable around her then anyone."

"No! I told you before not to get involve with her."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"She will believe me over you."

"Oh what you going to say I'm going to use her? Dude we aren't in high school anymore she can date who she wants to date."

"I promise her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her and that's what I'm doing. Plus I wouldn't sink that low." Randy said walking out the door with his cell phone in his pocket after he closed the door he whispered, "Or maybe I will." Randy dialed Laura's cell numbered.

"Laura's cell." Melanie said.

"Hey baby." Randy said smiling to himself.

"It's Melanie."

"I know that's why I said baby. I'm not dumb"

"Could have a fooled me."

"Ha very funny let me talk to Laura."

"Eh about that..."

"What's wrong?" Randy smiled quickly turn into a frown.

"Her dad's in the hospital. I'm staying over night with her,"

"Fuck I'm on the next flight there."

"What about work?"

"I'm not losing any television time so it will be alright hopefully if not I don't care if I get fired. Laura's more important then a job."

"Okay see you later."

"Bye Hun. Love you."

"Love you too." Randy walked into the locker room grabbed his bag.

"Dude what's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing." Randy said leaving.

He stopped at Vince's office and got permission to be out until Monday. The next morning around 9 Randy knocked on the door. Laura opened it with her still in her pajamas. They kissed each other cheek and said hellos. Melanie was in the kitchen so Randy went in there.

"She must be bad off. I never see her stay in her pajamas this late even when she was sick. Have they got any information?"

"No I'm suspecting the call soon." Laura said walking into the kitchen just then her cell went off. She grabbed it off the counter.

"Hello."

"Laura Whitehead?"

"Yes"

"Your father passed away this morning." Laura almost fell but she gained her balance.

"Where is he?"

"In St. Theresa Hospital. He was coming down to see you when he got shot."

"Someone..." The guy voice almost broke down. "Yeah someone shot him right in the head. Don't worry we got the guy." By this time you could hear the guy crying along with Laura. "He was in surgery all last night so we didn't want you rushing down until he got out. I'm sorry about your father he was a good friend of mine. If there is anything I can do please tell me."

"No it's fine. I'll be there shortly." With that Laura hung up.

"Laura?" They asked in unison.

"He's dead. He was shot."

"What hospital?" Randy asked.

"St. Theresa."

"That's only 10 minutes away." Melanie asked confused knowing Laura's father was suppose to be in Washington D.C.

"He was coming down to surprise me. I guess we go to hospital and get funeral arrangements as soon as possible."  
They drove to the hospital in silence not knowing what to say. When they got to the hospital they asked where he was and went straight to it. Laura ran straight to her father's bedside and grabbed his hand.  
"Daddy. NO you can't be dead. YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Laura said running off. Randy started off after her but Melanie grabbed his hand.  
"Give her a few minutes to herself." Randy nodded.  
Laura got out her cell and called John.  
John was at home thinking about what could have gotten Randy so shaken up. What if something was wrong with Laura? Just then his phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Hi? John?"  
John could tell she had been crying by the sound of the voice.  
"Hey Laura"  
"Can you come down?  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
"My dad just died"  
"Laura I'm so sorry is there anything I can do?"  
"Not really but I thought maybe I could use some support."  
"Yeah I'll be there tomorrow."  
"Thanks a bunch."  
"No problem."  
Randy and Melanie came up and they went home and talked about the funeral plans and went to bed after watching some television and taking a swim. The next morning they all were eating breakfast when John knocked on the door.  
"I'll get it." Laura said. Laura opened the door and kissed John's cheek. "Thanks for coming."

John blushed at the kissed. "Anything for you. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay I can't believe he's gone." John put his arm around Laura as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah I got you this." John said pulling out a turtle necklace.

Laura smiled. "Thanks."

"That's the first time she smiled since she heard the news." Melanie said. "Nice seeing you again John."

"You too. You guys got the funeral arrangements?"

"Yeah Friday at noon." Randy said.

"Who is going to be the pall bearers?"

"Shit I forgot about that." Laura said. "Randy do you mind?"  
"Laura you shouldn't even have to ask."  
"John?"

"Anything you want"

"Okay I'm going to make a few phone calls." Laura said walking out the door.

"Where's he going to be buried?" John asked.

"By her mother." Randy said.

"What were her parents' names?"

"Thought you said you knew about her."

"You know she doesn't talk with anyone about her family Randy so shut up." Melanie said slapping Randy's arm.

"Nicole and Montana."

"Cool names."

"Yeah" Laura came back in. "I got three of his friends to help out and all the arrangements taken cared of. John and Randy when do you have to go back to work?"

"Monday"  
"2 or 3 weeks."  
"Why they cutting you off for 3 weeks John?" Laura asked.  
"I got hurt this week."  
"Damn sorry I fell asleep the second I came home that night." As soon as she stopped talking the door rang.  
Laura went to the door and when she opened she hugged Shawn and Rebecca.  
"Where Cameron?"  
"Grandparents" Shawn said.  
"Oh cool."  
"I heard about your dad. You okay?"  
"Yeah." Laura said giving Shawn and Rebecca all the details. "You mind being a pall bearer Shawn?" Laura asked. "Anything for you." Shawn said.  
They all walked into the living room and all said their hellos. They all talked for an hour had dinner.  
"Melanie why don't you go back home and Randy go back with her. You guys can be alone."  
"But..." Randy started.  
"Look I'll be fine with John."  
"Yeah and I'm right next door if you need something." Shawn said.  
"Okay being alone with Melanie can't kill me." Randy said laughing.  
"You sure about that?" Melanie said punching his arm.  
"I think so anyway." Randy said sticking out his tongue.  
"Kids kids..." Shawn said snickering.  
"After you guys helped with everything with the funeral want to go for a swim and hang out?"  
"It'll be like a slumber party!" Rebecca said clapping her hands.  
"Oh thanks Laura get her all excited."Shawn saided rolling his eyes.  
"Sounds great, you could really use some fun but we ought to be going."MEanie said walking towards the door with Randy's hand.  
They all said their byes and left.  
"John..." Laura said after closing the door and running into his arms crying.

* * *

Me-Happy? I finally updated!

Randy muse-Yes! Look you got a new musepoints to Shawn

Shawn muse-Why does my box stink?

John muse-That's Hogan's old box.

Shawn muse-Ahh!

Me-Okay guys I'll make sure to make the updates quicker now.

All muses-Good!


	5. The end

Disclaimer-I owns Laura and Melissa but no one else. Vince is a meany and still won't sell John. I'm sorry if this chapter is short but it really just the ending and I can finally be rid of this story! I do not own the lyrics either.  
  
Author's note: This story was a pain to write.  
  
"Baby everything is going to be okay." John said hugging Laura.  
  
"How am I going to last? I have no family. Both my parent's were only children and all my grandparent's died before I was born." "I'm sorry" John said still hold Laura.  
  
"I mean I know I got enough money to make me get through my last year of college but..."  
  
"Family's everything?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Through the days to come Laura and John got closer and started being a couple. Everyone thought they were the happiest couple. Randy stopped bugging John after awhile and John that everything was going great. John recently became world champion, while Laura finished up college and just recently signed a contract to her dream job as a singer. They were living together at the time well let's just finish up this story.  
  
"Hurry up Laura you don't want to bed late for your first concert." John screamed upstairs trying to get Laura to hurry up.  
  
Laura pokes his shoulder.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
Laura shrugs.  
  
"Well let's get going."  
  
They went into John's car and went off to the club. After a few minutes of silence John perked up.  
  
"Why are you holding your first concert at the club?"  
  
"Loyal fans and to help Melissa out. It should get some money tonight."  
  
"Makes sense"  
  
"Everything I say makes sense. Laura said sticking out her tongue.  
  
John rolled his eyes and went on driving. After ten minutes they finally stopped at the club. They went in and into Melissa's office.  
  
"You ready chica?" Melissa asked.  
  
"More then I'll ever be." Laura hugged Melissa and kissed Randy's cheek. "I don't know how I would of gotten through the past years without you guys."  
  
"As I don't know how I could live my life without you." John got on one knee. "Laura will you marry me?"  
  
Laura stared at him shocked.  
  
At the point a guy came and told Laura she needed to go out there at the time. Laura blinked and left winking at Melissa. Melissa just smiled. John just looked at Melissa with a frown across his face and went behind the stage.  
  
"She isn't!" Randy said.  
  
"She is." Melissa said laughing. "Let's go catch up with John so we don't miss it.  
  
"I'll be right there." Randy called out as Melissa walked out the door. Randy grabbed something behind the desk and went towards Melissa and John.  
  
"This song is for you John."  
  
"For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful baby. You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through it all. You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
  
You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am. Because you loved me. You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand I could touch the sky. I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much. But I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you. You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am. Because you loved me. You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried mea light in the dark shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you. You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am. Because you loved me. You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am. Because you loved me. I'm everything I am. Because you loved me (Because you loved me by Celion Deion.) I'll marry you John."  
  
John almost lost his balance during the song. Melissa pushed him onto stage and gave her the ring. Right when they were hugging a big bam went off. Everyone was terrified and started screaming. Blood was coming out of her head and Randy couldn't believe he actually did it. Did he really just kill his best friend? Next thing he knew was happening was he being brought to jail while Laura was brought to the hospital. Melissa and John went in the ambulance. After a couple hours the doctor came out.  
  
"How is she?" John asked not caring tears were flying down his face.  
  
"She couldn't make it. I'm sorry."  
  
John ran straight into the night. The next morning Melissa couldn't believe it. Out of all of them was she the only one left? She gotten news Randy killed himself in the jail and John well all that was next to John's lifeless body was this note. Melissa promised she was going to make sure everyone remembered John and Laura's happiness and try to make sure no more of her friends ever had to die like either of them three did. Melissa finally got up the courage to read the note.  
  
"I take my last breath knowing I'll soon be with you. You helped me on earth and shall help me through the after live and I will help you with everything I can. I will do anything just to be close to you and to remind you our love lasts forever"  
  
Nikky-Finally I'm done! Randy –Did you really have to kill everyone Nikky-I didn't kill Melissa and yes I was tired of happy endings John-Short Nikky-I wanted to be done with the story and I am finally Randy and John-ABOUT TIME! 


End file.
